Bored in Alagaesia
by swim freak 9000
Summary: Oh, and my name is Isabella. My friends call me Zel at least they would if I had any friends. Poor Zel was bored, so she's off to Alagaesia to annoy Eragon, ect. ect. I hope it's better than it sounds...
1. Arrival

**HI!!! Umm, this is my first fanfic. It's really stupid, I don't hate you if you hate it. Yeah, not much else to say, soooo…..**

Hi. My name's Zel, and the way I actually got to Alagaesia is an intriguing, amazing, fantastic story.

However, I'm in the middle of some stuff, so, to make a long story short, that genie that popped out of my microwave gave me the power to travel into books. So, I decided to go visit Eragon, just so I could ruin his day.

This turned out to be much more fun than it sounds.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I landed with a dull thud on his bedroom floor. The floor was cold as ice, and very hard. After hearing me shout, Eragon woke up, took one look at me in my jeans and purple T-shirt, and screamed bloody murder.

At that moment Roran and Garrow ran in. Roran looked from the screaming Eragon to the screaming me and started laughing. If only Garrow had reacted the same way. His face went from white to red to the color of my T-shirt all in a matter of seconds.

"ERAGON!" he roared. "What in Alagaesia is a girl doing in your room at this time of night?!"

At this Eragon stopped screaming. "I-I-I don't know, sir," he stuttered "I was asleep, and then I heard a scream, and she was just, here."

Roran laughed even harder, tears streaming down his face.

I realized I was still screaming and lying on the floor. I quickly got up and clamped my mouth shut.

Roran stopped laughing. The four of us stared at each other in silence for what felt like hours. Finally, Eragon broke the silence.

"Look, could you all go stare at each other somewhere else? I've got to go hunting tomorrow morning, and it would be nice if I could get some sleep before I go…"

Garrow cleared his throat. "Yes, of course. But first, would you mind telling us what you're doing here, and what you're wearing, girl?"

I found my voice. "Yes, of course sir. I'm, uh, here to, erm, "guide Eragon on the path to greatness!" In other words, I'm here to be his friend and bug him a lot as he does a bunch of stuff that alters the fate of Alagaesia. Oh, and my name is Isabella. My friends call me Zel; at least they would if I had any friends. Oh, and these are my, um, well, they're clothes, and they're a lot more comfortable than what most women wear. Don't ask any more questions about them." This seemed good enough to me.

"Hmmm…" said Garrow. "Who sent you?"

"Who sent me? I sent myself, duh. I was bored, and decided to come help out the medieval version of Luke Skywalker, in other words, this kid." I pointed to Eragon.

Eragon seemed to disagree. "Hey, I'm not a kid! I'm older than you, anyway."

"Yeah, whatever. Now then, do you know somewhere I could get some sleep? I'm very tired, you see, I was up all night playing PacXon, not that you'd know anything about that."

To my surprise, Garrow said, "Eragon, she'll sleep in here tonight. You'll sleep in Roran's room. No complaining, or else. Good night."

He left. Roran rolled his eyes. Eragon's jaw dropped. "I'm getting kicked out of my own room by a _girl_?" Garrow poked his head back into the room. "Oh, and Eragon, be sure you take her hunting with you tomorrow. She probably has some kind of magical power or something. Night!" He went to bed, quickly followed by a chuckling Roran and an angry Eragon, who was muttering something about his room, a girl, and what he would do if he just had some large rocks at that moment.

I lay down in his surprisingly comfortable bed and laughed to myself. I'd always thought Eragon was a bit stupid, but I hadn't expected it from the rest of the family. They weren't even suspicious!

I fell asleep thinking about the best ways to annoy Eragon while I went hunting with him tomorrow…

**Well, there it is (cringes and waits to be pelted with rotten tomatoes). REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! Remember, I give cookies to my reviewers...**


	2. Hunting

**Well, here's chapter two. Hopefully, it's getting more interesting…if not, please go away and don't hurt me.**

**Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue.**

He decided that the best way to wake me would be to pour a large bucket of ice cold water on my head. Bad move.

He got a punch in the nose and a stream of curses directed at him. When I was finished, I yelled, "Eragon! What's the matter with you? Couldn't you just wake me up with a friendly shake or at least a warm bucket of water? Honestly…"

"SHH!" he shushed. "You'll wake Roran and Garrow! Now, just shut up and follow me. Oh, and you'll want something warm to put on over that…thing. You can borrow Roran's jacket."

I cursed one more time, then rolled out of bed and put my sneakers on. I was wet, it was freezing, and by the time I reached the kitchen where Eragon was waiting for me, my teeth were chattering and my lips were blue.

"Morning!" he said cheerily. He got another punch in the nose. "Ow, what was that for? I was just trying to be friendly. Now then, can you use a bow and arrow?" I shook my head. Eragon sighed. "Then you're no help at all! I wish Garrow would just let me leave you here."

"You wish? I wish I could stay here. I don't want to be forced to wander around the forest hunting animals with_ you_. I'd much rather stay here, I think Roran's much hotter and much more agreeable."

"Yes, but we're stuck with each other until Garrow says otherwise, so don't talk to me and I won't talk to you and we can all be happy. Alright?"

"No, it is not alright. You may not understand this, but I'm here to _bug you_. As in annoy you, make fun of you, ect. So I _will _talk, and I will bug you whilst I talk, and you will reply very stupidly and then I will destroy you both physically and emotionally, okay?"

"That didn't make very much sense. And what does okay mean?"

"Same thing as alright, does that work with you, okey-dokey, and things like that."

"Well then, no, it is _not _okay. Could we just go now?"

"Sure, whatever, Skywalker."

"Skywalker?"

"Yes, I think that's what I'll call you, and I think I'll also continually draw parallels between your lives just to freak you out. For example, did you know that you are both poor farm boys living with your uncle in the far reaches of a vast empire led by an evil King?"

"Umm...no, I did not. I don't even know who Skywalker is. But let's just go, okay?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About twelve hours later, I was tired, hungry, covered in dirt, and cranky. Normally, this would spell certain death to whomever I happened to be with at the time, but since I really wanted to meet Murtagh and Arya, I couldn't kill Eragon yet. He probably wished he was dead, though.

"Skywalker, I'm sleepy!"

"For the billionth time, I know."

"Skywalker, I'm hungry!"

"I know."

"Skywalker, I'm thirsty!"

"So you've said."

"Skywalker, I'm –"

"Zel! Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"I don't want to shut up!"

"Too bad for you!"

"Too bad for _you_!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you more!"

"I hope you die the untimely slow and painful death you deserve after Arya runs off with Durza or Vanir and doesn't even invite you to the wedding!"

"What?"

"Never mind, Skywalker. I'm just saying, if we don't stop and make camp soon, I'm going to go insane, and you're going to end up dead. So _please, _let's stop."

"Fine." Eragon knelt down and opened up the big pack he had been carrying. He pulled two bowls, two cups, and two spoons. He handed me a wooden bowl, cup and spoon, then pulled out two rocks. He stacked up some twigs, and then repeatedly banged the rocks together over them.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm making a fire."

"Oh." We sat there in silence for a long time, until I got bored and said, "Are you done yet?"

"Do you see flames?"

"No."

"Then I'm not done."

"Obviously, but do you know when you'll be done?"

"No."

"Well, do you want some help?"

He stopped banging the rocks together and stared at me. "Help? From a girl? From _you_?"

"Yeah. I can help."

"How so?"

I pulled a lighter out of my pocket (and no, I don't smoke, I was on a camping trip and had it with me, and just never took it out of my pocket). "Watch this."

I walked up to the pile of twigs and set them on fire. "Ta-da!"

"Wow. That's amazing. How did you do that?"

"I'll never tell!"

"Please?"

"NO!!!!" I screamed as I leapt away. Eragon rolled his eyes. "Stupid girl," I heard him whisper.

He boiled water from a nearby stream in the pot and dropped chunks of meat from a rabbit he caught into it. After that he took my bowl and ladled the soup into it. "Here."

I took one bite then spit it out all over him. "This is the most disgusting thing I've ever had the displeasure of sticking in my mouth!"

"I'm glad you like it," he said as he slurped his bowl of soup, not even bothering with a spoon.

"I don't like it! I despise it! It's horrible!"

"So? Should I care? I mean, it's not like I- OW! What was that for?" He asked as he wiped the soup out of his eyes and took the bowl off his head.

"Oops, my bowl slipped."

He glared at me. Normally someone looking at me like that would make me want to run and hide, but with his messy and dripping hair and rabbit meat all over his shirt, he looked hilarious.

"Skywalker, let's just forget about dinner and go to sleep."

"Fine." He searched through his pack. "Uh-oh."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I only brought one sleeping bag."

"_What_?"

"Erm...we could share."

"Yeah right you little-"

"Or we could split it. I get it half the night; you get it half the night."

"Skywalker, you know me. How likely is that?"

"Or I could get it and you could sleep on the ground."

"You know, I have an idea."

"What?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I woke up much happier. I sat up and stretched. Across the clearing wher we had made I heard a groan. "Oh, good morning Skywalker!"

"Del, I hade you."

"It's nice to see you too!" I said cheerily.

"I can'd eben rebember what habbened thad made me wand to gib you da leeping bag."

"Oh really?"

"No, nuhding ad all."

"Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that I...I mean, you, broke your nose?"

"Oh yeah..." He glared at me again.

"Well, we'd better get going."

"Obay."

**Yes, I know it was really stupid. I was bored! Don't hurt me! I'm starting work on chappie three right now, so tell me what you think I should do in it. REVIEW!!! I give cookies (or anything else you might want) to my reviewers... **


End file.
